Hospitality Render Activists
by Chrissie Larae
Summary: Ever wonder why some animals seem to move out of your town right after they move in? Well, organizations like the Hospitality Render Activists may just have, or be, the answer! [Written out of boredom]


DISCLAIMER: I, CHRISSIE LARAE, DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING. THE ONLY PORTIONS OF THIS STORY THAT I CAN RIGHTFULLY CLAIM ARE THE HUMAN CHARACTER, CHRISSIE, HER PHRASE 'KIJEJE'... AND THE STORY ITSELF...  
_...So enjoy!_

* * *

"Heeeeeyy... So _heavy..._" Jay groaned as he nearly dropped yet another heavy box on the ground. "Boy, do I hate moving, with all these boxes..." Then, out of exhaustion, he fell to the floor. "...But still... This town sure seems nice. I can't wait until I finish unpacking, so I can go out to meet people." The bluebird then sighed, looking at all of the boxes. "That'll probably have to wait until tomorrow, though, heeeeeyy..."

Jay hated the thought of waiting to make some new friends, of course, but packing and carrying all of his furniture from the cab drove by an unusual frog to the town hall to his house nearly two miles away had taken all of his energy away. He couldn't even competitively chug fresh coffee, much less run around in a new area. As he tried to think about which box to unpack first, a fast-paced knock coming from the other side of the front door filled the room.

"Heeeeeyy?"

Without hesitation, the door burst open, and four girls, a human, dog, squirrel, and rhinoceros rushed into his house.

"Heeeeeyy, who are you?" he gasped in mixed embarrassment and confusion, backing away as far as he could. "What are you doing in my house?" They were all grinning from ear to ear as they cornered the confused bird, giving him nothing more but more to worry about. "_Heeeeeyy!_"

"You're Jay, aren't you?" The human was the first to speak. Jay nodded reluctantly. "I thought so! _Kijeje..._"

"Welcome to our fair town of Ceiruno, niblet!" The squirrel chimed. "I'm Nibbles!"

"Uh... Heeeeeyy?" Jay was clueless as to what was going on, but tried to be nice.

"Um...Excuse us, woof..." The dog spoke up, noticing his confusion. "Pelly told us you had moved in, and, um..." Her faced turned crimson as she tried to continue. "I-it's our job to welcome new citizens, woof..."

"Um..." Jay still didn't know how to react.

"But, you know, bigfoot..." the rhinoceros interrupted. "She failed to mention how _cute_ this new guy was, bigfoot..."

Now, Jay had nearly lost his temper. Four girls had suddenly burst into _his_ house, cornered him, and called him, a world-renown chugger, _cute_! Well... perhaps he wasn't at the top just yet, but he was _buff_ and competitive, so he would be _someday_. And yet the insanity simply continued...

With a giggle, the human brought the attention back to herself, in a manner as if it were almost scripted. "We're the Hospitality Render Activists!"

"Hospitality... Heeeeeyy?"

"Or you can just say HRA, niblet." The one called Nibbles giggled. "As I said, I'm Nibbles, and I'm the president of this organization, niblet!"

"And I'm Rhonda, the treasurer, bigfoot!"

"Uh-um... My name's Goldie... Secretary, woof."

"Call me Chrissie, or Miss Vice-President, kijeje!"

"Um... Okay..." He tried to make sense of everything. "What are you doing here, heeeeeyy?"

"That, my friend, is a good question, niblet." Nibbles smiled. "As Goldie said, it's our job to meet and greet new citizens of Ceiruno. To tell them about our town and such, niblet."

That's, um... That's nice and all, but... Couldn't it wait? I have to finish unpacking, heeeeeyy!"

"O-Oh, no, woof!" Goldie gasped. "It must be done the night you move in... It's pointless otherwise, woof."

"That's right, now listen up, bigfoot!" Rhonda rose her voice and pointed toward Jay. "This is a nice town! We've got a good store owned by a hard-working 'coon, a pretty couple of tailors, bigfoot... And..."

"Us!" Chrissie and Nibbles chirped simultaneously. "But there is one negative..." Chrissie started on her own. "But only one!"

"And that is, heeeeeyy?"

An awkward silence surrounded the girls as they exchanged nervous glances. This only made Jay more uncomfortable. Was it really something that bad? Like that there was a serial killer loose in town? Or that there was a house haunted by vengeful ghosts? Or, even _worse..._ There was no place were he could take part in _anything_ competitive? His thoughts caused him to scream out loud in horror.

"...You have them, too, niblet?"

"Huh?" Apparently, they revealed the trouble, and he never even heard them.

"The... _Happy Room Academy_." Chrissie repeated. "The designing fools of our world."

So _that_ was it? Just the Happy Room Academy? He had already gotten high points with them in his old town, so he didn't have to worry about them. He was actually looking forward to seeing if he had any designing rivals in this new town. Apparently, these town representatives all had poor tastes. Or so thought the masters...

"Well, that's everything, woof." Goldie suddenly smiled. "I had better get going. It's getting late, woof..."

"Oh yeah, niblet! My favorite soap's airing a new episode tonight, niblet."

"What...?" Jay blinked. Were they actually leaving? _Finally?_ They acted like they had just gotten there. Maybe they had, and he was just losing it? It was all so weird... "Heeeeeyy?"

"Oh, don't worry! I'll come visit tomorrow, bigfoot!" Rhonda reassured him, or _tried_ to, at least.

"Me too, kijeje!" Chrissie nodded, walking out of his door, followed by the rest of the girls.

Finally, they were gone, and Jay was left with nothing but his boxes and his tormented thoughts. True, they were only four girls, but what if everyone in this town was like them? He couldn't handle it! He could never survive the...

"HRA, heeeeeyy!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, running straight toward the town hall.

...Three days later, Chrissie, Niblet, Goldie, and Rhonda learned from Pelly that Jay had moved out of town the exact night he moved in...

"I just don't get it!" Rhonda repeated in disbelief. "Why would he have moved, bigfoot?"

"I don't get it, either..." Chrissie sighed. "Did we rush through our ceremony?"

"Um..." Goldie thought out loud, making her partners look toward her. "... Didn't Pelly say he kept saying something when he was asking to move, woof?"

"Oh yeah! It was 'HRA'..." Chrissie nodded. "But what did he mean? Hm..."

"...Oh! The Happy Room Academy! He hates the Happy Room Academy, niblet! Remember him screaming when he heard that they judged our houses frequently? It all makes sense, niblet..."

The other three pondered over her reasoning for a moment, before letting out sounds of agreement.

"I hate those jerks, the HRA, too. What gives them the right to tell me I have bad taste?" the HRA members all replied simultaneously.

* * *

_Please review now that you've read the story!_


End file.
